bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BioShock 2 Multiplayer
Would You Kindly Organize This? I just edited the Levels section. Someone please separate the Multiplayer Level versions of locations from the Story mode versions of the Locations articles because this is getting beyond confusing. There's like little to no info or trivia about the multiplayer versions of the maps because everyones too afraid of the information added for the multiplayer being confused with the actual versions of the places. Be honest guys and girls, you know exactly what I'm talking about. sorry for sounding a bit whiny. --RadicalEdward2 03:13, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :I understand ;) I had been planning to separate out the multiplayer levels eventually, probably when we had maps for them. I suppose now is as good a time as any. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 04:26, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Bioshock Infinite Multiplayer? Can Ken Levine make multiplayer in Bioshock Infinite? Plot mistake : Events of Kashmir Incident (ie-Ryans radio broadcast just before the attack) are shown but the player ALREADY has the Sinclair testing kit ?? Would Ryan want jalf crazed citizens running around Rapture before the Civil War even started? It was supposed to be 'things all back to nomal' after the Fontaine events and when Atlas was 'hardly known' Also not sure why the plane is coming down against the Apartment - when THAT was supposed to be Jack Events 1960??) .. so not 'early in the Civil War' I wont even go into the illogic of Sinclair equiping the other side - who see HIM as the enemy... not too conducive to his self-preservation, which elsewhere they make a big point of. Seriously, it takes only minor oversight of the writing staff to prevent stupid things like these and better alternate details be provided. (substitute Ryan reading an address to theCitizens about the 'Civil War' and them doing their part, etc...). Ruined the game... Can we all agree that the "Beloved players" that use the Electro Bolt & Cross Bow combo ruined the Multiplayer.... You don't have a chance. Shacob (talk) 15:44, May 20, 2014 (UTC) No, for real, I'm trying to have a fun match but its impossible because as soon you get electrified you are as good as dead! and they all use the same loadout: Cross Bow, Grenade Launcher, Electro Bolt, Aero Dash, Leg up and Resurrection. Ever time they miss, they take out there Grenade Launcher and starts shooting like crazy! or they flee! its such a weak strategy but it works... Shacob (talk) 00:49, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :And that's how Rapture fell... :Unownshipper (talk) 01:59, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :Electro Bolt and Cross Bows? Sounds about right! :Shacob (talk) 02:07, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :For playing a lot the multiplayer recently, I agree with you. I do use the combination of Electro Bolt plus the Elephant Gun otherwise I wouldn't be even be able to score a single kill against some players. But the worst would be those abusing of the Grenade Launcher and spam jumping using the Tonic Leg Up. They don't have any specific reason as to why scoring so many kills, when they already reached rank 50 twice! I can say that's one of the few games I can lost my temper to and insult those who basically ruin the game for everyone. Pauolo (talk) 08:14, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :Well that I can understand... oh and do you know the feeling in civil war when you get 12+ kills and died maybe 4-7 times and someone else on your team has got 2 kills and died 16+ times... And I feel like the game doesn't generate teams at all: sometimes you get a team with just beginners while the other team has pros... --Shacob (talk) 14:08, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :That I completely agree with you. The matchmaking system on Steam sucks. I believe the Games for Windows Live system had at least an option to define which kind of online player you were, in order to not get your ass kicked unfairly. Pauolo (talk) 17:37, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Back story for Multiplayer locations? The deco Devolution artbook says the designers meant the multiplayer levels to have a story within them instead of them just being set pieces. The caption said (In regards to Mercury Suites map) "if you take the time, you can get a lot of narrative worth out of visiting those apartments and exploring the bedrooms and libraries of the people that would have lived here". I've seen that the wikia just copy pastes history information from the locations, perhaps we can expand on each location and/or their areas more? Seems a shame that given the work and new assets put into the multiplayer maps (Beautiful Dionysus pre-flooded or Point Prometheus pre-proving grounds) is reduced to basics and tactics. Tricksteroffools (talk) 20:27, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :I agree on this, we can expand the description on each map. Basically they all reuse specific locations from each level of BioShock on three from BioShock 2, and each room does not appear to be generic (Smuggler's Hideout and Fontaine Fisheries apart) considering the amount of detail given to them. Pauolo (talk) 21:08, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Take the lead, gentlemen. The same old stuff was copied and pasted for the sake of convenience, but if we all take a map, we can get this done. ::Unownshipper (talk) 21:40, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::Alright then, sounds like we have some hands on board with this. Question though, would we put it into the history section or have sections detailing specific rooms or events that seem to have taken place (Holes on floors, blood splatters in specific areas, etc.) Tricksteroffools (talk) 22:24, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'll gladly help. That would be nice, Tricksteroffools and if we wore to do so, then yes, I believe we need to come up with a new format for the Multiplayer levels. There is so much detail in these levels and it would be a loss not to include them. ::::Shacob (talk) 22:38, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::It might have to be done on a case by case basis. The History section might be presuming too much. I'd advise we look at the Kashmir Restaurant (BioShock 2 Multiplayer) page where rooms and areas are detailed under the BioShock 2 Multiplayer section. That's a good start for now and we can update it as need be. :::::Unownshipper (talk) 02:30, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Your edit for the Kashmir Restaurant was truly well done, but how are we going to add similar edits to the other maps? Kashmir has an interesting back story to beguine with but there is not much we could combine from the aftermath of the events seen in the other maps to make a similar story as with the Kashmir. Shacob (talk) 18:41, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I haven't done the "narratives" for the other maps yet, just wanted feedback and to see how the wikia feels about how I arranged it, to see if you or other wikia members wanted it to be formatted differently or reworked. But as there have been no big changes and is mostly approved upon I'll start working on the other maps, each map has some sort of event either before or after the civil war event (Fontaine's death meant Ryan had access to Fontaine's assets and eventually leading to his forces finding the smuggling ring etc) and I'll inspect as much as I can to gather events that may have happened. Apart from that feel free to edit or create narratives for either of the maps as well! Tricksteroffools (talk) 19:01, July 20, 2014 (UTC) - Well in that case, great! I really like the one that you did, it is great material. --Shacob (talk) 19:04, July 20, 2014 (UTC) - The smuggling ring was already broken (with evidence they hadnt been able to get previously) and Sullivan and the City Constables were moving in to arrest Fontaine (who apparently saw it inevitable so to switch identities and have his lookalike ready to 'take the fall' well in advance) leading to the 'Shootout'. 02:11, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :: There has been a lot of discussion in terms of supposition and the like, so I am hesitant to continue writing the brief narratives of the multiplayer maps as my edits are based upon the knowledge of the location and the elements found within the maps (corpses set up in a specfic manner, blood, set ups etc.). Should I cease and delete the Narrative section of the Kashmir Restuarant map or continue?Tricksteroffools (talk) 22:09, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Used name in articles. I would like to bring a point about the multiplayer. The main problem I have with linking to this page is that it always ends up as "BioShock 2's multiplayer" or "the BioShock 2 Multiplayer," which honestly is a bit clunky to integrate in a phrase. What I'd prefer, apart from a direct name change (which was discussed a few years ago), is to call it simply "BioShock 2's multiplayer game Fall of Rapture" or BioShock 2: Fall of Rapture in other articles, which imho sounds better. So, what do you people think of this? Pauolo (talk) 20:10, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I don't understand. You'd like this page Renamed from BioShock 2 Multiplayer to BioShock 2: Fall of Rapture? :Unownshipper (talk) 22:38, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::No, just to name it BioShock 2: Fall of Rapture in other pages when usually linking to it. It's more a question of opinion than a request. I just find that saying "BioShock 2 Multiplayer" is kind of ugly in a sentence. Pauolo (talk) 23:24, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :::So, on other articles when the muliplayer is mentioned you'd like it to look like this [ 2 Multiplayer|BioShock 2: Fall of Rapture ] in the source mode (without the extra spaces though)? If that's what you're asking, I'd have to politely say "no." Not only would that require a massive amount of work, "BioShock 2: Fall of Rapture" is not the official name (at least, I don't think it is) and that's not the way we've written any of the other links here. Usually, they must match up with what the article is titled unless there's a pressing grammar issue. :::So not only would it go against continuity and policy, it'd be an unnecessary effort as I don't personally think BioShock 2 Multiplayer is a mouthful. Can you explain why you feel it is? :::Unownshipper (talk) 07:48, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh well, I'm just over-thinking it I guess, and you're right about not deviating too much from an article's name when linking to it. From now on I'll just use BioShock 2 Mutliplayer as any normal game title and be done with it. /: Pauolo (talk) 11:51, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::That'd be much appreciated, but if you or a significant number of contributors believe there's a pressing reason to make a change, we can revisit the issue. :::::Unownshipper (talk) 04:52, May 15, 2015 (UTC)